The Bachelorette
by Midnight Little One
Summary: Hermione Granger: Top student from Hogwarts, 23 years old, Mistress of Magic, the first ever Bachelorette? Something tells me that Ginny has been butting into someone else's life again.
1. The Bachelorette

**The Bachelorette**  
Written By Midnight Little One  
Rated – T  
AN: I know I'm horrible!!! Writing another story when I have three others that need to be finished. But I loved this one so much, it's been all I've worked on for the past couple of weeks. I'll be updating this one every Wednesday just to prove that this one will be finished. I swear on penalty of death. This will be finished!! The ending is after all, the BEST part.

**Chapter 1 – The Bachelorette**

* * *

"Mom! Look!"

Molly ran into the main room of The Burrow, following the frantic voice of her daughter. "What is it Ginny dear? What's wrong?" To her relief she saw that Ginny had called her to see something on the television set that Hermione had enchanted to work with magic. That girl never ceased to amaze her. She had definitely come a long way after graduating from Hogwarts six years ago. "Oh Ginny, you had me scared silly! I thought something was wrong."

"Look mom!! It's Hermione!"

With that Mrs. Weasley walked to the set to see better and sure enough there was the girl, well woman now, that she considered a second daughter. "What she doing on the telly?"

"Watch."

_"So, Miss Granger, how does it feel to be the first witch to appear on the first season of The Bachelorette?"_

_"To be honest, it's a little surprising. I knew I had been nominated by a friend of mine, I just had no idea I would be chosen."_

_"Is this friend of yours close?"_

_"Of course, she's my best female friend."_

_"So it was her idea to begin with?"_

_"I'm afraid so. Thanks to Ginny __Weasley__ I will be the first witch to appear on our magical equivalent to the __muggle__ show."_

_"Have the contestants already been chosen?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you know any of them personally?"_

_"I can honestly say I have no idea. I'm being kept in the dark until the show starts."_

_"Are you nervous?"_

_"Of course!__ I know what this show is about and while it wasn't my idea to begin with, I plan to make full use of it. I'm going on this show to potentially find the love of my life. Who wouldn't be nervous about that?"_

_"So you are hoping to find love?"_

_"I want a family of my own. I'm secure in my job right now, I have a nice, steady life and I think now would be a great time to add more to it. So yes, I am hoping to find love and start a family. While this show was not my first choice it is definitely a step in the right direction."_

_"There you have it viewer__s__, the first exclusive interview with Miss Hermione Granger, Mistress of Magic. Stay tuned to find out when the season premiere of The __Bachelorette :__ Season One."_

"Can you believe it mom?! Hermione is going to be on The Bachelorette!!"

"What is the show about dear?"

"Basically, Hermione is going to have a choice of 25 men and as each time it airs a couple of men leave. At the end she has to decide who she wants to spend the rest of her life with and when the final two propose she'll have to decide which one to say yes too."

"That is an awful lot of pressure to put on someone. How long will the show last?"

"They'll be done within seven weeks. Everything is pre-aired because it'll have happened earlier than when we see it. The only one that will be live will be the season finale."

"Are you sure Hermione wants this Ginny?"

"She does, trust me mom. This will be good for her."

"If you're sure Ginny dear. Just be there for her ok?"

"I will. I'll be with her every step of the way."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "As long as you are I won't worry." She turned to walk back into the kitchen. "Make sure to tell me when the first episode is! I wouldn't want to miss it for the world."

Ginny smiled; oh she would definitely make sure her mom watched. The Bachelorette would get every viewer possible. Everyone would watch as Hermione Granger was wooed by 15 men, eventually finding the love of her life.

Standing up, Ginny went to her room where a pile of folders was stacked neatly on her desk. Picking them up she sat on her bed and opened the first one. "Hmmm….Viktor Krum? He might stand a chance." Picking up a piece of parchment and making sure her owl was nearby Ginny wrote out a letter telling Viktor Krum that he had been accepted to be a semi-finalist in the wizarding world's first airing of The Bachelorette.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she prepared herself for bed. Sometimes she just didn't know where Ginny got the nerve to try and run her life. But even as she was still slightly angry with the youngest Weasley, she couldn't help but feel a little excited about starring on the show. It was true what she had told the interviewer, she really was looking for love. She just didn't know if she would enjoy finding it with the entire wizarding world watching every step of the way.

She had been given the details of the show and she found herself becoming a little skeptic. How on earth could anyone hope to fall in love in such a short amount of time? Like her Hogwarts days and during the war Hermione had researched everything she could about the show, the success rates of the couples did not look good. Only one muggle couple had actually managed to get married, not good success at all. What inspired these people to continue with the show? Sometimes muggles confused even her.

Biting her lip as she tied her hair up in a bun and after slipping on her nightdress Hermione examined herself in the mirror. She knew she wasn't terribly ugly, but she didn't believe she was all that beautiful either. Would the men who were chosen be disappointed? I mean, sure she was the brightest witch of her generation and her NEWT scores were the highest ever but she knew how intimidated a man could be about dating someone smarter than him. Sighing softly she shook her head and got into bed, "Well, here's to hoping for the best." Waving her wand the lights went out and she fell into a strange dream. She saw herself meeting people…except they were all people she already knew.

Who knew our Hermione was such a Seer?

* * *

AN : You know what to do! Review! Review! Review!


	2. Let the Show Begin part 1

**The Bachelorette**  
Written By Midnight Little One  
Rated – T  
AN: I AM SO VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY!!!!!! I promised I would update every Wednesday and that plan was a failure because I had NO idea that this second chapter would take me a billion years to finish, and I'm not even done!! No excuse since I promised but in my pitiful defense I do have quite a bit on my plate. I promise to try and not take so long with my next update. One reason this took so long was because, quite frankly, I HATED writing this part. I got so sick of it. So if it seems rushed in some parts I'm very sorry, I just wanted to get this out. Also, please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes. This is un-betaed. Which reminds me! Anyone willing to beta? Be much obliged!

AN 2: In the last chapter Ginny stated that the only show to be aired live would be the finale. That's a lie. The only part aired live will be the show AFTER the final. Just had to correct that little error of mine. Also, let me tell you, this story is a bit AU in parts and the characters will have major moments of OOCness, only because let's face it, it's inevitable! But this is my story and I shall write as I see fit. )

Now, FINALLY, enjoy.

**Chapter 2 – Let the Show Begin Pt. 1**

**

* * *

**

"I'm so nervous Ginny!"

"Calm down 'Mione. You're going to make me mess up."

Today was the day Hermione would finally meet the men she would be dating for the next few weeks. How could Ginny be so calm?! Oh yeah, because she wasn't the one who was going to be dating them all. Hermione still had no idea how Ginny had gotten the producers of the show to allow her be the host. Surely there was someone who was like…permanent host. Though, to be fair, this is the first airing. Maybe they didn't have one yet.

Yeah, and Norbert was a mouse.

"Geez 'Mione, you'd think you were about to meet dozens of hot men."

"Ha ha Lauren, ha ha."

Hermione was so grateful that the producers allowed for her other two best female friends to come on the show. Lauren and Desiree would be disguised as waitresses; thank god they were both metamorphmagus. They were good friends of hers and surely anyone would recognize one of them as soon as one would recognize her in the streets. Her two auror friends liked to stick with one look when they were with her, left less confusion and a lot more fun. Today they would be shedding their "normal" looks for something a little more fun.

"Honestly 'Mione, you'd think this wasn't the most exciting thing you've ever done."

"Well…there was that one time.."

"Ok, ok. So we've had some fun. Don't worry so much though! You're going to be fine. Think about how much fun this is going to be!"

"Fun for you maybe, you're not the one who's going to have to choose."

"Hush Hermione, you're going to have fun. You're going to go to that house and enjoy yourself. You're going to find the love of your life and everything will be well. Now, go check to make sure you like your look. I'm done."

Hermione stood and headed to the mirror. Looking in the mirror she tilted her head, "Is that really me?"

The three girls smiled. Hermione could be so dense sometimes.

Hermione sighed, this could be fun. Turning to face the three she smiled, "Well, off we go now!"

* * *

_"Ron! Harry! Get over here!"_

_"Bloody 'ell Gin.__ No need to yell."_

_Shaking his head Harry grinned, "What did you need Ginny?"_

_"Fill these out." She handed each of them an application._

_"What is it?"_

_"An application."_

_"For what?"_

_"The Bachelorette.__ Now, before I hear any objections I'm going to tell you right now. You're going to fill those out and turn them in or I'll bat bogey you both!"_

_Neither boy wanted that. They may both have their stupid moments, but they also knew when obeying would be in their favor._

_**MLOMLOMLO**_

"Here you go Ron, letter for you."

Ron opened his letter, noticing that Harry was opening one similar. Looking down his jaw dropped when he read its contents, re-reading it again and again after that.

**Mr. Ronald ****Weasley**

**I'm please to inform you that your application for The Bachelorette has been accepted. Included with this note is a list of items that you will need to bring with you. You may also bring any items that you may deem important. Note that there will be time for you to go out and purchase any other items that you may need.**

**I insist on informing you that while wands are permitted, there will be special wards placed among the house that will prevent you from cursing or hexing any fellow Bachelor applicants. Any misconduct could result is an immediate dismissal from the show as the Bachelorette does not tolerate violence.**

**Attached with this note and the list of items you need is your apparition or ****floo**** point. Be sure to arrive there ****at the appropriate time. **

**See you soon!**

**Love****Ginerva****Weasley**

**P.S. Remember, you haven't met her!**

"Ginny's the host?!"

* * *

_"Here you go Neville!"_

_"What's this Ginny?"_

_"Oh, just a little application."_

_"For what?"_

_"The Bachelorette."_

_"What? __Ginny no."_

_"Fill it out Neville."_

_The look and tone was warning enough. "Yes Ginny."_

**_MLOMLOMLO_**

Neville jumped when he saw a familiar brown owl land before him. "What's this?" He took the letter on it's leg.

**Mr. ****Neville ****Longbottom**

**I'm please to inform you that your application for The Bachelorette has been accepted. Included with this note is a list of items that you will need to bring with you. You may also bring any items that you may deem important. Note that there will be time for you to go out and purchase any other items that you may need****…**

"Oh boy…Ginny what are you up to now?"

* * *

_"__Oi__ Fred! Did you hear what Ginny said?"_

_"Something about forcing Harry and Ron into something?"_

_"They're going to be on The Bachelorette!"_

_"No way!"_

_They looked at each other and came to the same conclusion, something as twins that they often did, "I dare you to try out!"_

_Both smirked and nodded. __"Agreed."_

**_MLOMLOMLO_**

"Forge! Forge!"

"What is it Gred?"

Smiling broadly the first twin hand the letter addressed to _Gred__Weasley_. "It the response!"

Gred smiled and ripped open the envelope, greedily reading the response. Smirking he looked at his twin who had also looked up with a matching smirk.

"May the best twin win!"

* * *

_"Hey Terry!"__ The three boys already seated in the room shouted once they realized the fourth member of their little party had arrived._

_Since Hogwarts the boys had made it a ritual to get together at least once a week to hang out, talk and play __muggle__ video games. Boys will be boys._

_"Hey guys." Swiping up a __butterbeer__ he joined the sprawled out boys watching a __muggle__ football game. "Have I got something interesting to you __all.__"_

_Interest piqued as the three sat up straighter. Terry usually didn't have __news,__ typically that was Lee's job. Sometimes even Dean, but Terry and Seamus usually just joined in whenever they had something to contribute._

_"Yep!__ Apparently, there's this new show going on in a couple of weeks called The Bachelorette."_

_"Ah, man. I thought you had something interesting to tell us. That's just some __muggle__ show that wizards have chosen to copy."_

_"Fred and George both applied."_

_"WHAT??"_

_They all knew the twins reveled in their bachelorhood, especially after breaking up with their long time girlfriends Alicia and Katie. __The fact that the two would apply to be on a show where the result could end with marriage was a very big shock._

_"They're joking mate, __ya__gotta__ be."_

_"I'm serious Seamus! They told me themselves."_

_"__Woah__, that's definitely not something I can picture."_

_"Maybe it's some kind of bet they have. I mean, come on. They would make a joke out of something like this."_

_"That would make a lot of sense actually."_

_"We should play too."_

_"What?? Dean you're insane."_

_"I'm serious! I mean come on, imagine the fun we can have!"_

_"He does have a __point,__ we could do a lot of damage and have it aired on national television!"_

_"__Woah__, awesome!"_

_"Let's do it."_

_"All for it say I."_

_All four shouted 'I' at the same time. Grinning mischievously they all stood, grabbed their coats and headed out to find where the applications were. This was going to be so much fun._

**_MLOMLOMLO_**

"Lee!"

Lee jumped when he sawthe head suddenly appear in his fireplace. "Bloody hell Terry! You scared the crap out of me."

Terry laughed, "Sorry about that mate. I was just flooing to tell you I got a letter from Ginny. She's apparently the hostess for the show."

"Yeah? Sounds like something she would do. I just got mine this morning to. Dean and Seamus got theirs as well. I wonder who she is. Should be pretty interesting don't you think?"

"Interesting enough to make a bet?"

"You know I'm game!"

Terry smirked, "Very well. Come on over and we'll discuss details. I'll drag Dean and Seamus into it as well. See ya later mate."

"See ya."

Lee smirked, let the games begin.

* * *

_"Look Justin!"_

_Justin Finch-__Fletchley__ turned__ from the books displayed in the front window of Flourish and __Bott's__ to look at whatever it was his cousin Annabelle had to show him. It had to be interesting if it had caught her attention. "What is it for?" He noticed that she was looking __at a parchment flyer._

_"Apparently there's this new show that's going to be airing __and they're looking for Bachelors!"_

_"Bachelors?__ What kind of show is it?"_

_"Well, come look!"_

_He walked over to her, reading the flyer over her shoulder._

_WANTED__ALL ELIGIBLE BACHELORS_

_Looking for love but tired of the dating scene? Want to have a shot at finding the love of your life? Then you may have just found __your__ lucky break._

_Apply now for a chance at ever-lasting happiness!_

_He bit his lip, silently debating with himself. "Think I should try out?"_

_"Why not?__ You haven't really got anything to lose. Who knows, maybe you'll find your true love!"_

_Justin smiled, it was worth a shot. __Now just to figure out where he could get an application._

**_MLOMLOMLO_**

Justin smiled as the memory ended in his mind. He had just received his letter of acceptance onto the show. 'Well, this will be interesting.'

Even if he didn't make it pass the first elimination he knew that he would have no regrets for trying. Looks like his days as a Hufflepuff never really left him, he was always ready to look at the bright side of life.

* * *

_"__So listeners, w__e're here with __reporter Colin __Creevey__. So Colin! What's new in the Potter Files?"_

_"Well Kevin, it appears that Mr. Potter and Mr. __Weasley__, Ron that is, have just applied for a chance at love on the Bachelorette."_

_"Really now?__Wow, now that is definitely news. Are there any clues as to the identity of our lucky Bachelorette?"_

_"I'm afraid not. She's being kept a secret __until the show airs."_

_"Well that's a bust."_

_"Most definitely."_

_"Well, at least the show is on its way. Now I know most of you out there will definitely be watching the show, if just for a chance to see if Harry an__d Ron make it on. I'm here to tell you all that I'll be hosting the recap shows here on KWIZ the day after it airs, more details soon to come. __Alright listeners, it's time for our break. To keep you occupied here's the latest single from Draco and the __Malfoys__."_

_Both boys stayed silent until the On Air light dimmed. That's when the real gossip happened, usually what could__n't__ be said to the entire __wizarding__ world.__ Colin smirked, Kevin smiled. "So you really applied too?"_

_"Yep.__ Kevin Cambridge of KWIZ will be the only disc jockey with direct feed from the show."_

_"What if you don't make it pass the first episode?"_

_"Don't worry about that. Even if that were the case, you'll still get your feed. No worries about that."_

_"Good to know. When does it start airing?"_

_"The premiere airs October 26__th__."_

_"Alright.__ Any of the shows going to be aired live?"_

_"The only one that will be live will be the episode after the finale."_

_"Sweet.__ This show is going to boost my ratings big time."_

_"Anything about Harry Potter boosts your rating."_

_"Nothing like a good hero obsession to please the listeners, which is why you're my favorite contact."_

_"Good to know."_

_The conversation was cut short when the On Air light began blinking, signaling a return to broadcast._

**_MLOMLOMLO_**

Colin smirked while he read his acceptance onto the show. "Operation Potter Love is a go."

* * *

_"__Ced__ man, you __gotta__ get over her dude. It's been five months already!"_

_"You don't understand __Andrew,__ she was the love of my life. I thought we were going to be together forever."_

_"Sometimes girls just don't know what they want. Here, read this. I thought you might be interested."_

_"I'm not going to apply for a spot on a love show 'Drew."_

_"At least give it a shot! Who knows, it might be the shove you need to get you out of this funk."_

_Cedric __Diggory__ sighed, how did he end up with such un-sympathetic friends? "__Grrr__…fine. Let's go get a damn application."_

**_MLOMLOMLO_**

He blinked, shock clearly evident on his face. The name of the hostess sounded vaguely familiar but he put that thought to the side, he had gotten a spot on the Bachelorette. He was going to be on a show trying to find love.

What had he gotten into himself now?

* * *

_Bill and Charlie __Weasley__ laughed as they watched their prim and proper brother Percy get all flustered over their little sisters explanation of the show she had brought up out of the blue. Apparently it was starting soon and there were some underlying reasons for Ginny to be talking to them about it._

_"I'm just saying that maybe you should give it a shot Percy. I mean, come on. Who else is going to take you? Your idea of a good time is talking about your over-inflated achievements and belittling women. Who knows, you might learn something from this."_

_"I told you __Ginerva__, I would have plenty of women knocking on my door had I not lost my job at the Ministry once that ungrateful old spinster became Mistress of Magic."_

_"Last I checked __Percy,__ you lost that job with good reason."_

_"Yeah, I doubt '__Mione__ appreciated your comments on how she should do her job."_

_"Her skills are totally inadequate! She needs a healthy male influence or concede the job to someone more qualified."_

_"Oh shut up Percy."_

_"I would expect you two to realize what I was talking about anyways. Charles is nothing but a dragon tamer and William is just a curse breaker at __Gringotts__, associating with goblins and other such unfavorable acquaintances."_

_"You better watch yourself Percy. __No one will take you if you have that type of attitude."_

_"I wouldn't expect you to know __what a woman needs William. A woman needs to be taught her place."_

_The two eldest __Weasley__ brothers just shook __their heads, each enjoying the fact that Percy was digging himself into a deeper hole if the look on Ginny's face was any indication._

_"Well Percy, we'll see how she feels when you get on the show."_

_"What are you talking about Ginny? I refuse to even apply for such an atrocious show."_

_"Too bad.__ I filled it out for you."_

_Both Bill and Charlie burst into laughter at the expression on __Percy's face when __Ginny announced her actions. They knew their little sister was not a force to be __reckon__ with_

_She turned to them both and raised a brow, "__I'm glad you two are in such high spirits since you've both applied as well."_

_That shut them up really quick._

_"Now look here Gin—"_

_"__Woah__, say what?"_

_"__you__ know that after Fleur left I've not been one for dating…"_

_"All the more reason for you to go on this show Bill!__ You need to move on from Fleur and even if you don't get very far in this show then at least you know that you can try dating again."_

_"Gin, it's not your decision. I'll decide if and when I'm ready to start dating again."_

_"And when will that be Bill?"_

_"Shut up Charlie."_

_"But man, Gin's got a point. Ever since Fleur left you've been moping, even if it was done unconsciously."_

_"I don't—"_

_"At least consider it before you knock it down Bill. It could be a lot of fun!"_

_"And what about you Charlie?__ You're not opposed to this at all?"_

_Charlie shrugged, "I've no qualms about a little adventure. I've no problems with this. Besides, it'd be fun to see who else will be on the show."_

_"I guess that could be fun…"_

_Ginny didn't say anything about the rules; she certainly wasn't going to tell them that wards would be place__d to prevent unnecessary hexes and curses. As long as they were ok with going on the show, then she could burst their bubble._

_The boys nodded. "Alright, we're in."_

_"Now __Ginerva__, see here!__ I've not __agr__—"_

_"Alright!__ Awesome! See you guys later!" She ran out the door before Percy could continue with his rant._

_The eldest __Weasley__ children both shook their heads, smiling, before heading out on their own._

**_MLOMLOMLO_**

Bill stared at the letter in his hand, silently cursing Ginny in his mind, the little prat. At least Charlie had just owled telling how he got his letter as well. Imagine how shocked the two were when they learned that all the Weasley boys had been accepted.

This show certainly was going to be very, very interesting.

* * *

_Both over-sized boys tilted their heads, reading the ad before them. Looking up they saw the same thoughts echoing in each other's heads._

_This might be the only way to find a girl worth marrying._

_Neither boy held an affinity for the opposite sex, but they knew that if they at least attempted then maybe their parents would get off their backs. They were perfectly happy with their current living arrangements._

_"It's the least we could do Vincent."_

_"I know Greg."_

_"Well, should I send for a couple of applications?"_

_Gregory __Goyle__ nodded at his companion. __"Yeah."_

_Vincent Crabbe reluctantly penned a note and sent the owl off with the request. Frowning slightly he turned towards his lover, "So we're really applying?"_

_Greg nodded again, "For the family."_

_"For the family."_

**_MLOMLOMLO_**

The two lovers reluctantly broke from a heated kiss at the sound of tapping on the window. Pulling away reluctantly Gregory opened the window where an owl swooped in, dropped two identical letters, addressed to the two occupants respectfully, and swooped back out to wherever its owner was. The two boys both reached for their letters at the same time, opening them in tandem. Quiet reigned while they each read their letter.

"The Weaslette is the hostess?"

"This could be interesting."

"Stupid Weasleys."

"No hexing?!"

"For the family, Vince. For the family."

Vincent sighed, "For the family."

* * *

_"Oliver Wood! Come here this instant!"_

_Oliver flinched, he hated when his mother got all fussy. Whenever she got this way he was forced to listen to her ramble on and on about the fact that he still wasn't married. It didn't matter that he had been a professional __Quidditch__ player for quite some time before he recently got an injury that resulted in him having to quit from the professional leagues. That didn't deter him as now he had the amazing job of teaching flying at Hogwarts, having taken the place of the recently retired Madam __Hootch_

_No, his accomplishments did not cover the fact that he was still not married__, thus not allowing his __mother__ the opportunity to become a grandmother._

_"Yes mom?"_

_"Don't you 'Yes mom?' me young man. It's about time you had a woman around this house! When are you going to get married and give me grandbabies?"_

_Oliver sighed, "Mom, I told you. I haven't found the right girl yet. When I do I'll be glad to marry her."_

_"Well, you're not trying very hard to find her!"_

_He muttered under his breath, "If you would stop breathing down my neck…"_

_"So I've decided to help my boy out!"_

_That got his attention. __"What?!"_

_"I've filled out an application for you to go on that new show, the one coming out on the Wizard Wireless Network!"_

_"What show?"_

_"The Bachelorette!"_

_"What? Mother no! __Why on earth would you do that?!"_

_"Well, you're not doing anything. I decided to take action."_

_"I can't believe you did this mother! __Why didn't you consult me?!"_

_"Because I knew you would say no."_

_"You're bloody damn right I would have said no!"_

_"Language Oliver."_

_"There's no way I'm going to do this mother, there's absolutely no way!"_

_"You're going on this show and that's final Oliver!"_

_Oliver froze, his mother hadn't taken that tone with him since his days at Hogwarts. That tone that spoke volumes, saying you best do what I say or else. Even as a grown adult one could not argue that tone. Reluctantly, he sighed, letting the anger slowly dissipate from him. __"Very well."_

_"I just knew you'd see things my way!"_

**_MLOMLOMLO_**

Oliver sighed, thanks to his stupid mother he was forced to participate in a show he had no desire to go on. The world was a cruel, cruel place indeed.

"I wonder if I'll know any of the other guys…"

* * *

_Viktor Krum sighed as he watched his family. There were so many people around, understandable since it was a family reunion. He watched as his nieces, nephews, and younger cousins all ran around playing. Oh how he longed to have a family of his own. He still had yet to find the right one. Though admittedly there were two other girls in his past who he still had __feelings for; Isabelle Stevens and Hermione Granger. Both of them were beautiful girls, though they were as different as night and day._

_Viktor was brought out of his musings when his sister ran up to him, waving a letter. __"Hey __Vik__ This just came for you."_

_Viktor smiled, it was his monthly letter from Hermione. After their relationship ended the two stayed good friends, though Viktor still harbored romantic feelings for the studious girl, well, woman now. No girl could be the Mistress of Magic. No, Hermione had most definitely grown up. With that though he broke the seal and sat in a secluded corner to read his letter._

_**Hello Viktor!**_

_**How have you been? Well, I hope. Sorry this is getting to you rather late in the month. Things at the Ministry have just been so busy! Plus Ginny has recruited me for this new thing which I'm not allowed to mention to anyone. **__**Everyone says hi and hopes that you're doing **__**good**__**. However, speaking of health, I do hope you've been taking care of yourself! How has your ankle been?**_

_**I know, magic can heal anything, but the **__**muggle**__** in me always needs to ask just to be sure.**_

_**I know you mentioned in your last letter that your family reunion was this month. If you get this in time for it tell your family I say hi and wish them well for me!**_

_**So sorry that I have to end this letter **__**now,**__** must be off. I'll have a nice long letter for you next month, that's a promise.**_

_**Write back soon!**_

_**With love  
****Hermione**_

**_P.S. Don't mind any extra papers that come with this letter. Ginny has been getting ahold of my mail lately, though I still can't figure out how._**

_That's when Viktor pulled switched to the second paper, which appeared to be an ad."All eligible bachelors? Hmmm…" The thought was intriguing. It was a possibility for him to find love and maybe even see his Hermione again!_

_"Well, a little adventure never hurt anyone." That's when he noticed the third slip of paper and smiled when he realized it was the application._

**_MLOMLOMLO_**

Smiling, Viktor read the letter. What was Ginny up to now? Shaking his head he headed to the fire to floo his family, they should know he would be going to England for a couple of months.

* * *

_"Ah, Severus, how kind of you to join me."_

_"Like I had any other option Albus."_

_"Lemon drop?"_

_"I'll pass."_

_There it was, that infernal twinkle in Albus Dumbledore's eyes that never went away. This was not the first time that Severus Snape wondered whether it was there just because, if it was there by magic, or if Dumbledore had got a light surgically implanted there just to annoy everyone he came in contact with._

_"Surely there are other people you could visit."_

_Snape just scowled. Dumbledore knew good and well that there weren't many people in which Snape would spend his limited free time with. Thanks to Dumbledore's "death" many became more open with their distrust towards him, a distrust that in only a few cases went away after Dumbledore's return. He was fine with that, there weren't many people he chose to associate with anyways._

_"Now Albus, can we move past the pleasantries and get to the reason as to why I'm here."_

_"Now Severus, what would make you think I called you here for any reason other than the fact that an old man might desire some company for tea?"_

_A raised brow was his only response._

_Dumbledore chuckled, "It seems you've caught me Severus. I must admit that there is a project I must ask of you."_

_"Which is?"_

_"First, I must ask that you agree to it."_

_"Can I have an outline at least before I start swearing myself into anything?"_

_"Well, it will last a week at least, after that depends on you and the girl. It will also require a great deal of interaction."_

_Snape sneered, "I'm required to have assistance?"_

_"In this assignment, it's mandatory."_

_"Is it of great importance?"_

_"Yes."_

_It was a good thing Snape owed Dumbledore so much. "Very well, I agree to it."_

_Dumbledore smiled and Snape seriously began to regret his words. That blasted twinkle was just too bright to mean anything good for him. "Very good! A letter will reach you at a later date with your instructions."_

_With that subtle dismissal Snape stood and left the Headmaster's office. Surely whatever the task was would not be too bad. Maybe he'd get to have a say in his assistance._

_Dumbledore watched as his Potions professor left his office. Still wearing a smile, he beckoned Fawkes over. "Deliver these two letters to one GinervaWeasley, then this one to our dear Mistress of Magic."_

_He watched as Fawkes flew out the window. Yes, this show was most definitely going to be interesting._

**_MLOMLOMLO_**

Snape glared at the letter in front of him. How DARE that old man assume to include him in such an outrageous, atrocious, idiotic show! He refused to do it, he simply refused dammit!

That's when he noticed the second letter behind his acceptance onto The Bachelorette.

**Severus,**

**I assume by now you've received your letter of instructions. I must stress the fact that you did agree to this project. Have fun with it. I'll have a substitute assigned to your post immediately.**

**Albus**

Cursing the entire world, Snape spent the next ten minutes destroying everything he could, with the ten minute after that repairing everything.

Curse the day Albus Dumbledore returned to the living!

* * *

_Draco laughed along with the rest of his friends as they all watched Crabbe and Goyle get blistering drunk. The two never learned did they?_

_"Heeeeeyyyyy Draco, my mate. You'll….you'll never guess wha' me and ol' Greggy here did!"_

_Draco calmed his laughter down to answer Crabbe's loud exclamation. "And what would that be Crabbe?"_

_"We…we…we applied to-to-to be on the Ba-Bache-Bachelor…."_

_"The Bachelor? Aren't you two happy with each other?"_

_It was no secret that the two large ones were an item. No one had been surprised, well, no one who went to school with them anyways._

_"Not the Bachelor you great oaf!"_

_Draco raised a brow, Goyle wasn't known to insult anyone. He must be really, **really**, drunk._

_"Yeah! The….The Ba-Bache-Bacheloretteeeee!"_

_Despite the massacre of the word at the end everyone knew what show the two were talking about. The announcements about it, as well as the surprise identity of the actual girl, were greatly rising in count. It was the most talked about show ever and it hadn't even aired yet._

_"The Bachelorette eh? Sounds interesting don't you think Drake?"_

_"Bleh Sounds like some witch's attempt to find love because she can't get it anyway else."_

_No one noticed the gleaming, mischievous look in the eyes of one Pansy Parkinson. The look screamed trouble._

_"It can't be all that bad."_

_"Blaise, listen to yourself. Not that bad? The show's a disgrace!"_

_"You're just knocking it down because you know that if you went on the show there's a chance that the great Draco Malfoy could get his heart broken."_

_Everyone turned to stare at Pansy, who had conjured up a nail file and was currently retouching her nails like she had no care in the world._

_Draco growled out, "What did you say Parkinson?"_

_Pansy smirked, this plan was going to be brilliant. She knew that lunch with Ginny the other day would pay off. "I said you're afraid to go on the show."_

_"Malfoys' fear nothing!"_

_Pansy let out a rather un-ladylike snort. "Right, and I'm the Queen of England. Face it Malfoy, you're afraid to give love a shot."_

_Draco sputtered, "You have no idea what you're talking about Parkinson! You best watch yourself."_

_"Ha! Like I have anything to fear from you. However, this show has intrigued me. I propose a little wager."_

_The group all perked up to hear, Pansy's wagers were legendary. Some of the most outrageous antics had occurred whenever Pansy decided to announce one of her wagers._

_"Now, Draco, since you're **so** brave, I propose you apply for the show."_

_"What?! No!! Absolutely not! I refuse to lower my dignity to appear on such a ridiculous show."_

_"Now, now Drake. You haven't heard the prizes. If you apply for the show, get accepted and actually appear on it, I'll call off our engagement indefinitely."_

_Now that intrigued Draco. Pansy and himself had been engaged since birth, to be free of that… "And if I don't?"_

_"If you don't, we'll be married the day of the premiere."_

_His mouth dropped open, "You don't have the authority to do that."_

_"With your father backing me up, I will."_

_Draco flushed with anger. How dare she blackmail him like this! He was a Malfoy for christ's sake. No one ordered him around! Stupid Slytherin girls and their penchant for blackmail; they could beat a boy any day. Finally growling out, he bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. "Fine, I'll agree to this wager on only one condition."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Blaise and his betrothal are included in the stakes."_

_Pansy looked sideways at Daphne Crabgrass, who happened to also be Blaise's betrothed. The red head nodded, indicating her acceptance of the terms, she didn't think Blaise would do it._

_Draco looked at Blaise, "Well?"_

_Blaise shrugged, "It's fine with me I guess."_

_"Very well. We're in."_

_Pansy smirked, she already knew the outcome. "Great. Here are your guy's applications." She handed each boy a sheet of parchment._

_"How did you already have these?"_

_"Trade secret." Picking up her purse, Pansy motioned to the other girls. As one they all left to their respective homes._

_Blaise raised his brow, "Why do I have this feeling we've been suckered?"_

_Draco sighed, "Maybe because we have been."_

_Both boys watched, disgusted, as Crabbe and Goyle became oblivious to everyone but themselves. That was their que to leave._

**_MLOMLOMLO_**

Draco frowned as he re-read the letter once again.

**…****I insist on informing you that while wands are permitted, there will be special wards placed among the house that will prevent you from cursing or hexing any fellow Bachelor applicants. Any misconduct could result is an immediate dismissal from the show as the Bachelorette does not tolerate violence****…**

"I wonder what the little Weaslette is planning." He straightened when the flames in his fireplace turned green, indicating someone was about to arrive. He shook his head, relaxing once Blaise popped out through the floo, dusting himself off.

"Bloody soot. Get's everywhere."

"Which is why Apparition is the preferred choice of travel."

Blaise shrugged, "Eh, didn't feel like walking up your driveway." That's when he noticed the letter in Draco's hand. "Acceptance letter eh?"

"How did you know?"

He waved an identical parchment in his hand, "Just got mine today as well."

"So are we going?"

"It could be fun, the Weaslette has a talent for making things interesting. Plus I'm intrigued to know who the girl will be."

"Especially since the little Weaslette specifically pointed out that we're to act like we've never met."

"Could be someone we know?"

"The chances are high."

"Interesting…"

"Very."

"So we're going?"

Draco nodded, "Pansy's become like my sister. If this gets me out of the marriage, so be it."

"Same here."

"Well, we're certainly going to be in for a couple of interesting times."

"Can't wait."

"Me neither."

Both boys smirked at the thought of how much trouble they could cause while they were there.

* * *

_Lucius frowned as he listened to his house elf's report. So Pansy had found a way to destroy her and Draco's betrothal. That was fine, as long as his son eventually did get married he didn't care; as long as the girl was respectable._

_Sighing softly the elder Malfoy leaned back in his overstuffed armchair, relaxing in his study with a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. Thoughts of Draco getting married never failed to remind him that he too was alone. Narcissa's death still pained him. Such a loving soul…he hated being alone. Maybe it was time he tried finding a new companion as well, he certainly didn't want to spend the rest of his years alone. His wife would hex him if she knew he was still moping around the house instead of continuing his life._

_Abruptly he perked up when he mulled over the news of Draco's latest wager from Pansy. He was going to appear on that show The Bachelorette. The wheels in Lucius' mind started turning. Wouldn't it be a much more interesting show if the son was forced to go against the father? Ratings would surely be high._

_Lucius smirked, it was definitely time to move on. Downing the rest of his drink he placed the glass down and instructed his personal house elf to retrieve an application for the show. A little competition never hurt anyone, and by winning he could prove who was the better Malfoy._

_Who said Malfoy's were jealous creatures?_

**_MLOMLOMLO_**

**Mr. ****Lucius ****Malfoy,**

**I'm please to inform you that your application for The Bachelorette has been accepted. Included with this note is a list of items that you will need to bring with you. You may also bring any items that you may deem important****…**

Lucius smirked, everything was perfect. Boy, was Draco in for a very big surprise.

* * *

_Sirius laughed as he watched Harry stumble over a chair trying to get out of the kitchen. The boy could not hold down his Firewhiskey_

_Remus shook his head, he was by far the soberest of the bunch; being a werewolf did have its advantages. He watched as Harry continued to stumble with Ron and Sirius both howling with laughter over Harry's drunken clumsiness. It was days like this that made him glad the days of war were over. Days like this where the guys could just hang out together and relax, with nothing hanging over their heads other than the fact that they may be in for a nasty headache the next morning._

_"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout Remus ol' chap!"_

_Remus grimaced at the loudness of Ron's voice, smiling despite the volume. "Nothing Ron, nothing at all."_

_They all watched, smiling, as Harry managed to stumble his way into standing. "Sir Remus, you are by far too drunk for…for…for drunk!"_

_That pitched them all into another round of laughter. The two older men watched as Ron, after calming his laughter down just a bit tried his shot as standing, with about the same results as Harry._

_Sirius shook his head, "Just like Hogwarts eh Remus?"_

_Remus nodded, a look of nostalgic bliss on his face. By no means were Remus and Sirius replacing James and Peter, but it was nice to have these times again, even if two of the former members had been replaced honorably with these two younger generation wizards._

_Ron yelled out, "Oi Let's hope that witch don' mind having a good time too eh 'Arry!"_

_That caught both of their attentions._

_"What witch?"_

_"The witch on tha' show. You know…the one!"_

_"Yeah! The one with the witch and…and…and the pink ponies!"_

_Sirius raised a brow, "Come again?"_

_Both boys just burst into honest to god giggles._

_Sirius just looked as confused as before._

_"I think they're talking about that new show coming out, The Bachelorette I think it was called."_

_Shock sobered the slightly buzzed Sirius, "You guys applied for that show?"_

_"Jus' the other day! You shoulda…shoulda…seen it! Giant eagle and everything!"_

_"Man, Molly is going to kill us if she finds out we let them get this drunk."_

_"Oh Molly, Oh Molly, how I love thee!"_

_Both Remus and Sirius watched as Harry burst into song, singing the same line over and over while only replacing the name every time._

_"How many times do you think he'll sing it till he runs out of names?"_

_Sirius shrugged and looked at Ron, who looked slightly (but not much) less drunk than Harry, "So you both applied?"_

_Ron nodded his head vigorously, "Yeahyeahyeahyeah!"_

_"Interesting…"_

_"I bet you couldn' do it!"_

_All three turned to Harry, who was looking at Sirius with a queer sort of glitter in his eyes._

_"What was that Harry?"_

_"I bet Sirius Black couldn't win the witch of The Bachelorette!"_

_"Is that a challenge?"_

_Harry smirked, "I say that Sirius Black is too **scared** to apply. Much to afraid of his own feelings!"_

_"Oh you are on dear godson of mine."_

_"Now Sirius, you can't be—"_

_"Shut it Lupin. You heard the boy, he challenged me. You know I'm never one to back down from a challenge—"_

_"Surely we can think of something else—"_

_" and you'll be joining me!"_

_"What?! Sirius no."_

_"Why not Lupin?"_

_"Yeah Remus, you afraid too?"_

_"Nonsense. Why waste space on a show going on that show when others are actually attempting to find love? That's just too cruel."_

_"Oh come on Remus."_

_"Yeah Remus Come on!"_

_Remus glared at the look in Sirius' eyes. The look he did anything for. "Grrr….fine! Bloody hell!"_

_The other three smirked._

_Curse that look!_

**_MLOMLOMLO_**

Remus glared at the letter in front of him. He couldn't believe that he had actually agreed to apply. He couldn't believe that he had actually been accepted! He was not feeling good about this at all.

And judging by the wicked smile on Sirius' face, he had good reason not to.

Dear Merlin, help them all.

* * *

AN: You know what to do! Review, Review, Review!


End file.
